Dynasty Warriors 9
Dynasty Warriors 9, released in Japan as Shin Sangoku Musou 8, is the ninth mainline installment in Koei-Tecmo's long running Dynasty Warriors hack-and-slash, musou series. 9 is the first installment in the series designed from the ground up for the eighth generation consoles- and introduces radically reworked mechanics and scope, introducing a large open world environment to the series for the first time. The game was released for the Playstation 4, Xbox One, and PC on February 8th in Japan, and worldwide on February 13th. Like the rest of the series, Dynasty Warriors 9 is a loose adaptation of the classic Chinese novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, itself a loose retelling of the historical reunification of Ancient China. Playable Characters Wei * Xiahou Dun * Dian Wei * Zhang Liao * Cao Cao * Xu Zhu * Xiahou Yuan * Xu Huang * Zhang He * Cao Ren * Cao Pi * Zhenji * Pang De * Cai Wenji * Jia Xu * Wang Yi * Guo Jia * Yue Jin * Li Dian * Yu Jin * Xun Yu * Cao Xiu * Man Chong * Xun You Wu * Zhou Yu * Lu Xun * Sun Shangxiang * Gan Ning * Sun Jian * Taishi Ci * Lu Meng * Huang Gai * Zhou Tai * Ling Tong * Sun Ce * Sun Quan * Xiaoqiao * Daqiao * Ding Feng * Lianshi * Lu Su * Han Dang * Zhu Ran * Cheng Pu * Xu Sheng Shu * Zhao Yun * Guan Yu * Zhang Fei * Zhuge Liang * Liu Bei * Ma Chao * Huang Zhong * Wei Yan * Guan Ping * Pang Tong * Yueying * Jiang Wei * Xingcai * Liu Shan * Ma Dai * Guan Suo * Bao Sanniang * Xu Shu * Zhang Bao * Guan Xing * Guan Yinping * Fa Zheng * Zhou Cang Jin * Sima Yi * Sima Shi * Sima Zhao * Deng Ai * Wang Yuanji * Zhong Hui * Zhuge Dan * Xiahou Ba * Guo Huai * Jia Chong * Zhang Chunhua * Wen Yang * Xin Xianying Other * Diaochan * Lu Bu * Dong Zhuo * Yuan Shao * Zhang Jiao * Meng Huo * Zhurong * Zuo Ci * Chen Gong * Lu Lingq Gameplay To Be Written. Development To Be Written. Reception Dynasty Warriors 9 released to overwhelmingly negative reception. The game holds a current Metacritic score of 67 on PS4, 63 on Xbox One and 62 on PC. Steam reviews are aggregated as "overwhelmingly negative" with only 13% of 3,322 reviews scoring positively. IGN's David Jagneaux gave the game a 5.8 out of 10, claiming that "for every dramatic step forward, Dynasty Warriors 9 stumbles two or three steps backward" and criticizing the empty open world, lack of additional game modes, and completely absent multiplayer. Kotaku's Ethan Gach approved of the open world direction, but was largely put off by the performance, repetitive combat and lack of options, claiming "It’s a shame that everything else in the game works so emphatically against it" in reference to the open world. Jim Sterling, a noted fan of the series in games journalism, heavily criticized the game at release, referring to it as "heartbreaking" and calling it the worst game in the franchise- critiquing the homogenization of the more diverse weapons from past games, the poor quality of the voice acting, and the open world design- negatively comparing the game's environment to a Unity Store Asset Flip. Category:Games Category:Musou Category:Sandbox Category:Playstation 4 Releases Category:Xbox One Category:PC Releases Category:Koei-Tecmo